<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Raid by Crissaegrim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465006">The Raid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissaegrim/pseuds/Crissaegrim'>Crissaegrim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissaegrim/pseuds/Crissaegrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the World of Light, a certain evil team decides to take advantage of this situation. Will there be anyone to stop them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This began as a silly thought I had, and decided to write it as a story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>World of light. Galeem wiped out the universe, but he decided to keep some evil ones on his side as his underlings.</p><p>One of them, was Ghetsis Harmonia, the leader of Team Plasma. N was wiped out by the beam as well as his Pokemons, but Galeem saw the evil inside Ghetsis and decided to spare him. Now, he was basically an executive of Galeem's goons, controlling his team and capturing Pokemons to use them as mindless soldiers.</p><p>"Finally... the brat is gone. I'm now the king of Team Plasma, and every beings in the world shall bow before me! And once I get enough Pokemons, then I might be able to defeat that wretched light as well..."</p><p>Is there anyone to stop this madman?</p><p>Outside of the castle, a bus rolled in the gates. It made a strange sound, similar to a cry of a Purrloin. A grunt went up to it.</p><p>"Halt! What matter do you have with this castle? Leave now, or I'll have to use force!" The bus was quiet. Nobody opened the door. "Alright, I warned you!" But before he threw his Pokeballs, the door of the bus slightly opened. "Finally. Now who goes there-" Before he could finish, he was dragged into the bus. The door then closed, and you could faintly hear a muffled scream.</p><p>*Beep* "Hey, you there? You're not slacking off, aren't ya?" "..." No response. "God dammit." The grunt spat. The other grunt came up to him and asked. "What's wrong?" "Owen is not answering the walkie-talkie. He's probably snoozing again." "You sure? What if something happened to him?" "I'm sure, Cassandra. He's always been like this. Always late for calls because sleeping. The last time he got punished in security is because he couldn't stop the random Pokemon from walking in because he was frickin' asleep! I'm very sure it's that again." The grunt named Cassandra thought for a bit. "Yeah, I guess that's fair... but y'know, this world is something else. We don't know what's gonna happen. Next thing we know, we might get invaded by the Fighters! You know, the people who Lord Ghetsis told us to take an extra watch for?" "Meh, even if we do, we would be able to make quick work of them. Look at how many Grunts we have in here. And everyone carries a Pokemon! Unless they knock us out very quickly, we could take care of them." "Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>While the grunts were talking, the bus quietly drove near the bridge. The door opened, and ten individuals stepped out of the bus. They all looked different; a potted plant. A young man in a jet black coat and a mask. Four teenagers in medieval-styled clothes, each carrying a sword and shield. A bear and bird duo, with the bird in the bear's backpack. A tall, muscular man with a hat that covered his eyes. A pair of armored man and woman carrying multiple weapons. The black coated teen tossed the unconscious body of the grunt to the side, where it was hidden. They then all looked at each other, and stood on the bridge.</p><p>"It's showtime." The black clad teen spoke, and they all charged in.</p><p>"-remember the last time he slipped on a Nanab berry peel and fell on his butt? It was so funny!" The two grunts were talking to each other, laughing at the stories. They suddenly heard an explosion, and the door swung open. Surprised, they looked at it only to find a small group standing in the doorway. Seems like they forced their way through. Whoever they were, they were NOT here to help Team Plasma. "They must be the Fighters! Cass, let's take care of them!" "Alright!" The two grunts threw their Pokeballs, sending out a Swoobat and a Watchog. "Go, Swoobat! Use Air Slash!" The Swoobat shot multiple blades of sharp wind, but they all sidestepped out of the way. "Now, Watchog! Use Hyper Fang on the blondie!" "Watchog!" The Watchog charged and tried to attack, but the blond man avoided it and countered it with a punch to the gut. The Watchog was quickly taken down. Panicking, he looked to Cassandra only to find her Swoobat was zapped with some kind of electricity. "Swoobat, no!" "Crap, this is real bad! I'm gonna call the reinforcements!" He then pulled out his walkie-takie, and screamed. "Intruders! They're here to destroy the castle!" "What? How many?" "Ten. But they're extremely strong! They took down our Pokemons with ease!" "Alright, noted. We'll send backups. What floor are you in?" He glanced to his partner, who was being attacked by a plant. "Floor 1! Be careful though, they attack trainers as well!" "Ok! Just hold on for a bit-" his walkie talkie was snatched by a man with a blue hair. He crushed the device, and raised his sword.<br/>
"Oh, no..."</p><p> </p><p>"Lord Ghetsis, we have some intruders in our castle. One of the Shadow Triads reported. Ghetsis didn't really care. After all, this castle was full of Plasma grunts, and he had the Shadow Triads. Surely no one would get through them. "Just kill them. Make sure they never come to my room." "Understood." As he was trying to walk away, the walkie talkie began to make noises. He picked up the device. "Sir, we can't defeat them! They're too powerful! A potted plant is wiping the floor with us! Spiky haired weirdo is single handedly taking care of the Pokemons! He's shooting fire out of his hand! And... no, no-" "Kazooie, what's this?" "Dunno, it's making strange sounds. Do you know anything, purple?" "No clue. But Byleth said it's probabaly a talking device, so I think we should destroy it." "All righty! Leave it to me!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>CRUSH</strong> </em>
</p><p>"...We'll take care of them, Lord Ghetsis." and they Shadow Triads disappeared. Ghetsis couldn't believe it. After all this time, where the world could've been his, another savior shows up? And it's now in groups!? "Hah! Looks like the world really hates me. But I will get through it, like I always did before!" He yelled. The teen with green hair casted some kind of explosive magic, and the group of Bisharps were defeated. The Shadow Triads couldn't believe their eyes. All of their Pokemon, were wiped out clean. This is the power of the Fighters, they thought. "Hmph. You have bested our Pokemons, but you won't get past US!" They charged in. A masked teen with a dagger, a teen with a bandana, and a woman with blue hair took care of each. The masked teen unleashed something and began overpowering him. The bandana teen covered his sword in flames and slashed. The woman swung her axe like it was nothing. They all knocked the Shadow Triads back, just in time for the blond man to interrupt.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Power... GEYSER!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ghetsis heard an explosion from downstairs. I guess the intruders are taken care of now, he thought. He heard footsteps coming up, and looked at the door. He expected to see the Shadow Triads with the dead body of the so-called fighters, but what he found was something else. The intruders were there, unscathed. All of them. And they looked they meant <strong>business.</strong></p><p>"So, you ragtag group of so-called 'Heroes' are trying to stop me, huh? Well, sorry to tell you, <em><strong>but I'm not going to let you fools touch any of my plans!</strong></em>"</p><p>He then threw out all his Pokeballs. They all popped out, ready to take down the opponents. The heroes charged with a battlecry as well. "Go, my Pokemons! Kill them and dance over their dead bodies!" But before he realized, his Pokemons were taken down as well. Beaten, scorched, electrocuted, poisoned, slashed, and other ways. He realized that it was over for him, again. "M... my plan. My plan to take over the world for good..."</p><p>Just then, the castle began to crumble. A bus suddenly appeared, the group got in, and disappeared. But Ghetsis was left with the crumbling castle, like before. Even in different worlds, he would never win.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>